This invention generally relates to a hovercraft vehicle, and particularly a hovercraft vehicle having a new steering mechanism. The hovercraft may be of full size and made of such materials to transport people and objects, or may be of miniaturized dimensions and cable of being remotely controlled and useful as a toy.